


sorvete de chocomenta

by yngsehy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, WayV - Freeform, Xiaoyang, a comédia é na verdade meio falha, ah mano nao sei marcar, comedia, mas é pouco, tem sangue
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yngsehy/pseuds/yngsehy
Summary: Dejun sempre pensou que morreria de uma forma tranquila e agradável, talvez velho, numa cama de um hospital chique enquanto assistia algum drama na televisão, o ideal era ter um ataque cardíaco ou algo assim. Mas morrer por causa de uma cópia barata e mais feia do Edward Cullen? Não, ele nunca pensou que iria morrer assim.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 5





	sorvete de chocomenta

**Author's Note:**

> KK foda, odeio escrever essas notas mas blz:  
> Isso aqui não foi betado, então provavelmente vão ter erros.  
> Como eu mencionei, vai ter um pouco de sangue e violencia, e por mais que seja bem pouco, achei melhor avisar.  
> Blz, acho que não tem mais o que falar.  
> Boa leitura

A verdade é que aquela situação chegava a ser cômica. Terrivelmente cômica.  
Era uma sexta feira, o último dia daquele período na faculdade e Xiaojun havia acabado de chegar no apartamento que morava. Nada poderia o estressar naquela noite, ele havia enviado todos os trabalhos que os professores tinham passado, as provas foram boas e ele ainda conseguiu terminar todas as comissões que tinha naquela tarde.  
Nem mesmo Yangyang e as reuniões esquisitas dele conseguiram irritar Dejun. Na verdade, quando estava passando no corredor do andar dos dois e viu o vizinho abrindo a porta para duas mulheres com roupas escuras entrarem, ele os cumprimentou e riu da cara de surpresa do mais novo.  
"Esquisito" falou Liu Yangyang antes de fechar a porta.  
Pois é, aquela noite seria ótima.  
Seria ótima até as 3 a manhã, quando Dejun teve a brilhante ideia de sair para comprar sorvete na farmácia 24 horas que ficava a apenas duas quadras do prédio. Era o tipo de coisa que podia dar muito errado, afinal, que tipo de idiota saía de casa de madrugada pra comprar sorvete?  
Dejun saía, e por mais que uma pequena parte que era ainda inteligente do cérebro dele falasse que era uma ideia ruim, a maior parte se perguntava o que podia dar errado. Ele já havia feito o trajeto muitas vezes, de dia e de madrugada. Então foi isso, Xiao Dejun vestiu um moletom e colocou um chinelo feio nos pés e saiu - sim, ele saiu de casa com calças de pijama, um moletom cor de rosa ridículo com um donut gigante como estampa e chinelos com meias - para comprar seu precioso pote de sorvete de chocomenta.  
A caminhada de ida foi tranquila, não havia quase ninguém nas ruas de Seoul e o funcionário novo da farmácia era bonito e gentil, os dois passaram alguns minutos conversando e Dejun decidiu que na próxima vez que fosse ali, iria conseguir o número dele (ele na verdade não teria coragem o suficiente para pedir o número do rapaz, mas quis se enganar).  
O problema mesmo foi na volta, estava tudo normal até um homem alto e feio se aproximar do estudante. Dejun esperava que ele só passasse direto, mas o desconhecido ficou na frente dele o encarando com um olhar faminto por alguns segundos antes de falar:  
"To com fome" a voz dele era áspera, como se tivesse ficado sem beber água por um bom tempo.  
Xiaojun franziu a testa.  
"Você quer que eu compre algo?" Perguntou o estudante com nervosismo "Na farmácia tem alguns doces e por mais que não sejam muito saudá..."  
Foi tudo bem rápido, o homem puxou o pulso de Xiaojun e o carregou até um beco em uma velocidade sobrenatural. E sinceramente, não foi uma sensação muito boa, o homem era incrivelmente forte e colocou nosso protagonista contra uma parede úmida e antes que o estudante pudesse tentar chutá-lo e correr, o cara colocou os dentes afiados no pescoço de Xiaojun.  
Realmente, não foi uma sensação muito agradável ter a pele rasgada e o sangue sugado. Ele queria gritar, mas a mão do homem estava na sua boca, então a única coisa que conseguiu foi chorar por alguns segundos antes de perceber que iria morrer.  
Nossa, como foi estranho. Dejun sempre pensou que morreria de uma forma tranquila, talvez velho, numa cama de um hospital chique enquanto assistia algum drama na televisão, o ideal era ter um ataque cardíaco ou algo assim. Mas morrer por causa de uma cópia barata e mais feia do Edward Cullen? Não, ele nunca pensou que iria morrer por isso. Na verdade, a ideia ser morto por um vampiro nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça.  
Então foi isso, Xiao Dejun teve o sangue drenado pelo Cullen coreano e morreu.

Sem surpreender ninguém, Dejun acordou algumas horas depois, sem sentir dor e deitado na sua cama, com as mesmas roupas sujas de sangue e uma dor de cabeça do caralho.  
Então ele percebeu o que havia acontecido. Lembrou-se de ter o sangue drenado, de morrer, de voltar para casa caminhando como um zumbi (entendeu a piadinha? Ele estava morto, por isso voltou como um zumbi) e se deitar na cama.  
Xiaojun correu até a cortina e a abriu, mas quando a luz do sol bateu no seu rosto, ele soltou um grito e, em uma velocidade impressionante, fechou a cortina e pulou para detrás da cama.  
Não, não, não, não, não. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.  
Por mais que Dejun fosse fã de Crepúsculo e The Vampires Diaries, ele não queria ser uma daquelas criaturas, beber sangue humano parecia ser extremamente anti-higiênico e matar pessoas definitivamente não estava na lista de afazeres dele.  
Poderia-se dizer que Xiaojun estava na fase de negação. Depois de alguns minutos sentado atrás da cama olhando pra parede repleta de desenhos, o jovem se levantou e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho, ele ignorou a cicatriz feia no pescoço e passou pelo menos duas horas lavando o sangue seco do corpo e das roupas. Quando terminou, respirou fundo - ele já havia percebido que não precisava respirar, mas queria fingir que estava tudo bem - e caminhou para a cozinha procurar algo para comer.  
A comida não o satisfez, mas por enquanto, parecia ser o suficiente.  
O resto da tarde foi basicamente Dejun pesquisando coisas de vampiro no Google.  
"www.vampiznet.org" parecia ser um site sério, tinha até um "org" no final.  
"Vampirismo  
Vamos lá, nos últimos tempos, eu tenho ouvido muito sobre pessoas falando que querem ou que estão virando vampiros. Então venho aqui esclarecer algumas dúvidas.  
1\. Como viramos vampiros?  
Bem, o ritual é desconhecido, mas sabemos que as pessoas são escolhidas ou apenas são azaradas o bastante para se transformarem. Dizem que o vampirismo é passado com uma bactéria que sai do dente de um vampiro para o outro, mas nada confirmado.  
2\. Como viver sendo um vampiro?  
Viva normalmente! A única diferença é que em algum momento você vai precisar de sangue humano, e se não quiser matar alguém, basta encontrar um fornecedor. Muita gente vende sangue em postos de saúde.  
3\. Como se controlar?  
Tente pensar em coisas nojentas quando estiver na rua, a sede de sangue vai passar..."  
Xiaojun continuou lendo os "artigos" de sites assim até ver que o Sol já havia se posto. Ele abriu a janela da sala e olhou pra rua com tristeza.  
Não que Dejun fosse a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, ele preferia ficar em casa desenhando ou lendo, mas às vezes era legal sair para comprar um sorvete ou comer algo com Kunhang. O problema é que ele sabia que iria atacar alguém se saísse de casa, só de ver duas pessoas caminhando na rua pela janela, a boca dele salivou. O cheiro deles era forte, e tudo que Xiaojun pensou no momento foi em pular da janela e beber o sangue deles.  
Ele quase ia fazendo isso, mas alguém tocou a campainha do apartamento e o tirou do transe.  
Xiaojun fechou a janela e foi até a porta.  
Uma careta se formou no rosto do artista quando viu Yangyang pelo olho mágico.  
"Ok, autocontrole, pense em coisas nojentas e a fome vai embora" pensou ele antes de abrir a porta para o vizinho.  
E aquilo funcionou, porque ele não sentiu vontade nenhuma de atacar o vizinho.  
"O que você quer?" Perguntou Dejun.  
"Chegou essa caixa hoje" respondeu o garoto entregando a caixa que segurava para o outro "Você errou o número do apartamento. De novo"  
Dejun olhou para a embalagem e lembrou que havia comprado livros novos uma semana atrás. Pelo menos uma coisa boa havia acontecido.  
"Legal. Desculpa pelo erro" ele ia fechar a porta, mas Yangyang o impediu "O que?"  
"Você ta pálido" falou "E suando. Febre?"  
"Não sei. Acho que é só fome"  
"Pois come alguma coisa. E abre a janela, ta quente"  
"Ta preocupado comigo, Yangyang?"  
"Sonhou" ele riu "É que se você morrer vai ser um problema, já que ninguém vem te ver, eu só vou saber da tua morte quando seu corpo começar a feder. E você sabe o quão insuportável é o fedor de corpos em decomposição?"  
Dejun fez uma cara de nojo. Ele odiava quando Yangyang falava sobre corpos. O mais novo era secretário num necrotério no centro e quase todas as conversas dos dois acabavam em algo relacionado a cadáveres, esse era um dos motivos pelo qual eles não conversavam muito, e quando conversavam, acabavam em alguma discussão besta.  
"Não quero nem saber" respondeu o vampiro com nojo.  
"Pois é, então vai comer alguma coisa e tanta não morrer"  
Yangyang não se importou se despedir. Ele só caminhou até o próprio apartamento e olhou uma última vez para Xiaojun, como se soubesse de todos os segredos dele.  
Dejun fechou a porta e caiu no chão enquanto abraçava a caixa. Tecnicamente ele já estava morto, será se o corpo dele iria começar a se decompor?

Xiao Dejun sempre foi do tipo que odeia violência. Machucados, luta e sangue não eram muito a praia dele, eram poucos os filmes e séries que ele assistia que tinham cenas explícitas de violência. Mas depois de quase um mês ignorando a sede, Xiaojun decidiu que iria deixar o negócio de abominar violência de lado por algumas horas.  
O jovem estava pálido, fraco e magro demais. O sono dele estava um lixo e só conseguiu fazer três comissões o mês inteiro, se Dejun não tivesse dinheiro guardado, não conseguiria pagar o aluguel ou comprar comida, mesmo que essa comida não o saciasse por completo.  
Faminto, Dejun estava faminto, então ignorar suas morais por alguns minutos não iria ser tão grave não é?  
O plano era simples, ele iria atacar o cara bonito da farmácia e beber só o suficiente para se saciar, teria autocontrole e deixaria o garoto ir embora depois de o hipnotizar (algo que ele descobriu que podia fazer depois de sem querer fazer um entregador de pizza não cobrar a gorjeta) e depois iria pra casa e ficaria satisfeito até o próximo mês.  
Se nosso grande protagonista não fosse um cagão, o plano iria funcionar. Dejun saiu do apartamento no mesmo horário da última vez e ficou sentado num banquinho na praça na frente da farmácia mexendo no celular e as vezes olhando para o desconhecido, só esperando que o turno dele acabasse.  
Mas, como eu mencionei a algumas linhas, nosso protagonista é meio cagão, então quando viu o garoto sair da farmácia e caminhar pela rua, ele desistiu. Era óbvio que Dejun não iria conseguir se controlar e acabaria matando o garoto, então a melhor coisa que podia fazer era desistir e tentar procurar algum jeito de se alimentar sem ser por sangue humano.  
Decepcionado com o próprio fracasso, Xiaojun se levantou do banquinho e ignorou a fome. O estudante colocou o celular no bolso e começou a andar em direção a seu prédio. Porra, ele realmente precisava encontrar algum jeito de se alimentar, faziam pelo menos três semanas que ele estava assim.  
Yangyang surgiu na mente de Dejun, o garoto com certeza conhece alguém que estava disposto a vender sangue. O pensamento assustou um pouco o vampiro, mas ele sabia que era verdade e…  
Oh, ali estava Yangyang.  
O Liu estava discutindo com um homem alto no fim da rua e Dejun quase soltou um grito quando percebeu que o cara era o vampiro que o transformou, ele ficou ainda mais desesperado quando o viu arrastar o secretário de necrotério para um beco. E em um ato raro de coragem, Xiaojun correu atrás deles.  
Por mais que Yangyang fosse irritante e falasse demais, ele era um bom vizinho, mesmo as festas dele não faziam muito barulho, então ter ele morto não seria muito interessante. O problema (ou não) foi que quando Dejun chegou no beco, o vampiro estava no chão agonizando de dor, enquanto Yangyang olhava para ele com nojo.  
O olhar do mais mais novo foi para Dejun.  
“O que está fazendo aqui?” perguntou Yang confuso.  
"Eu pensei que você precisasse de ajuda" Xiaojun respondeu ainda olhando pro vampiro gemendo de dor no chão.  
"Obrigada pela preocupação mas estou bem"  
Dejun assentiu devagar e olhou para ele.  
"Como o derrubou?"  
"Esse idiota achou que atacar um bruxo era uma boa ideia" Yangyang sorriu.  
"Você é um bruxo?!" Xiaojun perguntou enquanto observava o mais novo chutar o corpo do homem.  
Mas foi naquele momento a merda aconteceu. O vampiro puxou a perna do Liu e foi pra cima dele. Yangyang soltou um grito e Dejun (com a vasta experiência de luta dele) puxou o desconhecido de cima do vizinho e socou o rosto dele.  
“A CABEÇA!” Yangyang gritou em desespero “ESMAGA A CABEÇA DELE!”  
Dejun não teve tempo para responder, pois foi o vampiro era mais forte que ele e o jogou no chão. Cacete, o soco daquele cara doeu pra caralho, Xiaojun sentiu os olhos se encherem d’água e o nariz se quebrar, só piorou quando o oponente colocou as mãos suadas dele no pescoço de Dejun. Ele não precisava respirar, mas continuou sendo uma situação desesperadora .  
Se não fosse por Yangyang usando a mochila para bater no vampiro, Xiaojun podia ter morrido pela segunda vez naquele mês (um recorde). Aproveitando que estava livre e o vampiro estava zonzo, Dejun chutou a cara dele, o jovem nunca iria admitir isso mas foi uma sensação incrível e foi ainda melhor quando o cara bateu na parede de um dos prédios do beco e desmaiou.  
O vizinho passou alguns minutos tomando o fôlego antes de olhar para Dejun e dizer com a maior seriedade do mundo:  
“Esmaga a cabeça dele”  
“Como é?”  
“Eu não quero ele indo lá pro prédio pra atormentar a gente depois” Yangyang falou como se fosse óbvio “E eu não tenho força pra esmagar a cabeça dele, você tem porque é um vampiro e… Aliás, desde quando você é um sanguessuga?”  
“Desde o começo do mês e...” Dejun se interrompeu “Você é um bruxo”  
"Tu não sabia?"  
"Como era pra eu saber?!" O estudante gritou assustado "Eu nem sabia que bruxos existiam e mesmo assim... você não ta no estereótipo de bruxo"  
Yangyang o encarou como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo.  
"Calma aí, como assim eu não to no estereótipo de bruxo? Eu literalmente saio duas vezes por semana pra vender poções e artefatos mágicos, eu recebo bruxas e bruxos, e bruxes, não esqueça das pessoas não binárias, no meu apartamento toda sexta. Eu estou totalmente no estereótipo de bruxo. Agora esmaga a cabeça dele"  
“Eu não sei! Pra mim você era só um esquisito que sei lá, vendia alucinógenos, e nas reuniões vocês só faziam festa ou não sei uma orgia" Dejun disse e ignorou a expressão de choque do outro “Eu nem sabia que vampiros existiam até virar um. E eu não quero esmagar a cabeça dele!”  
“Pela deusa! Ele já tá morto! Morto!” exclamou ele “É só uma cabeça mano. Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma na tua vida… ou morte já que bem… você morreu também né”  
Não responder aquilo fazia bem pra saúde mental de Xiaojun, então ele apenas olhou para o vampiro nocauteado no chão e olhou para Yangyang, que levantou os polegares para o incentivar. Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou.  
Ok, aquilo não seria tão ruim, aquele vampiro era malvado o suficiente. Seria melhor livrar o mundo daquele cara.  
“Eu não vou matar ele”  
“Ótimo” Yangyang falou com sarcasmo “Vamos pra casa então, com sorte ele não vem atrás da gen…”  
Ele calou a boca e arregalou os olhos em choque, Dejun levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para onde o vizinho olhava. Algo que ele se arrependeu um pouco, pois teve o desprazer de ver dois homens e uma mulher com aparências nada amigáveis e dentes afiados demais parados na entrada do beco.  
"Ah merda" sussurrou Xaiojun "Ele é amigo, deles não é?"  
Yangyang assentiu e deu um passo para trás.  
A mulher estalou a língua.  
"Então é você o pirralho que o Woo transformou" a desconhecida disse olhando para Dejun e depois para o corpo desacordado no chão "Impressionante que tenha o derrubado. Agora vamos”  
Dejun arregalou os olhos.  
"Vocês vão me levar?”  
"Óbvio" ela olhou para o bruxo com nojo "Ou você pode ficar com ele e te matamos junto"  
"Vocês não podem me matar" Yangyang não parecia muito confiante com o que dizia "É contra as regras. Fora que dá azar"  
"Eu pareço me importar com as regras?" A mulher disse com um sorriso frio no rosto "E sinceramente, você não é poderoso o suficiente para me dar azar, Yangyang"  
Ela deu um passo na direção dos dois, mas Yangyang puxou Xiaojun pelo pulso e tirou um pacote preto do bolso. A mulher franziu a testa e parou, o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.  
"Acha que dá conta deles?" Perguntou o Liu alto o suficiente apenas para Dejun escutar.  
"Nem a cacete”  
O bruxo respirou fundo, claramente descontente com a ineficiência do vizinho.  
"Ótimo"  
"O que é isso?" Um dos homens falou apontando para o pacote nas mãos de Yangyang.  
O sorriso no rosto de Yangyang assustou Xiaojun quase tanto quanto a reação dos três quando o bruxo jogou o conteúdo da bolsa neles. Porém, nosso protagonista não teve tempo para perguntar o que era aquilo, pois Yangyang pulou nas costas dele e gritou para ele correr. E como um bom vampiro, Dejun ignorou o peso do vizinho nas suas costas e correu o mais rápido que pôde.

Uma das partes mais legais de ser um vampiro era que Dejun tinha habilidades legais. Ele havia descoberto isso durante seu tempo preso no apartamento, ele era mais forte, mais rápido, podia enxergar no escuro e ouvia e sentia cheiros melhor. Era realmente legal, mas Dejun estava realmente fraco, então quando chegaram no andar deles, ele caiu no chão.  
"Ah merda, você não bebeu sangue nenhum né?" Yangyang perguntou tentando levantar o estudante.  
"Não sou fã de violência"  
"Então por que não comprou na internet?”  
“Como era pra eu adivinhar que tem gente vendendo sangue na internet?”  
Yangyang deu de ombros e abriu a porta do próprio apartamento e o colocou no sofá e caminhou para a cozinha. Xiaojun já esteve no apartamento de dele uma ou duas vezes, não era tão ruim, era organizado o suficiente e as paredes eram decoradas com desenhos e pedras coloridas. Naquele momento Dejun percebeu que era bem lerdo por não ter percebido que o vizinho era um bruxo antes.  
O bruxo então voltou com duas bolsas com um líquido vermelho escuro e um suco de caixinha, ele colocou as bolsas na mesinha de centro e se sentou no outro sofá. Sem falar nada, Yangyang bebeu o suco pelo canudinho e encarou Dejun.  
Com os dedos tremendo, o vampiro pegou uma das bolsas e olhou para Yangyang.  
“Como conseguiu isso?” perguntou desconfiado “E por que você tem sangue aqui?”  
“Uma amiga trabalha num hospital” ele fez uma pausa, se perguntando se deveria falar isso “E eu tenho um amigo que é vampiro, ás vezes ele vem aqui pra pegar o sangue”  
Dejun assentiu devagar e olhou para a bolsa de sangue, o cheiro daquilo já estava o enlouquecendo, então ele rasgou um pedaço do plástico com os dentes e sugou o sangue.  
Aquilo foi uma coisa boa. Com certeza era a melhor coisa que Dejun já havia provado na vida, o gosto era estranho mas ao mesmo tempo bom. Ele não sabia quanto tempo levou para beber tudo, era meio litro de sangue, mas ele sabia que aquilo era como um manjar dos deuses, 100 vezes melhor do que o melhor pastel de queijo da cidade.  
Ele bebeu as duas bolsas de sangue como se fossem água. Quando terminou, se sentiu cheio e limpou os beiços com as costas das mãos, Dejun pensou em lamber o sangue que havia sobrado mas Yangyang estava ali, o observando enquanto amassava a caixa do suco.  
“Satisfeito?” Dejun assentiu “Bom. Mas agora, o que fazemos?”  
“Sobre?”  
“Os vampiros” Yangyang se espreguiçou na poltrona como um gato “Não tenho muitas ideias, antes do Woo nenhum vampiro quis me matar antes”  
A onda de realização chegou a Xiao Dejun. Ele havia brigado com um vampiro e os amigos dele, fugiu e agora estava no apartamento do vizinho bruxo dele com a vida por um fio.  
“Puta merda” Dejun falou colocando as mãos no próprio rosto “Eu to muito fodido”  
“Demais” a voz de Yangyang não parecia muito preocupada “Mas você nem sabe da pior parte ainda”  
Ele só podia estar brincando.  
“Tem pior parte?” o vampiro olhou para Yangyang, que sorriu.  
“Eles fazem parte do bando de sanguessugas mais perigoso da cidade” ele olhou para o teto, o sorriso se tornando amargo “E eles nunca gostaram muito de mim”  
Puta que pariu, Dejun devia ter feito uma merda muito grande em alguma vida passada para merecer isso.


End file.
